


Finding Love

by LillianMontane



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianMontane/pseuds/LillianMontane
Summary: Zoro messes up. Usopp makes him fix it.





	Finding Love

Zoro stilled, groaning and panting. He pulled away from the lithe form below him before standing, dressing, and leaving the room without a word. The man left on the bed sighed and pulled a light sheet over himself. Every time it was the same. Zoro found his pleasure and left him unsatisfied and miserable, curled up lonely in the dark. He ignored the knock on the door, knowing who was there and that he would come in anyway. 

 

Usopp let himself into the dark room and walked across the short distance. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed the man’s back.

 

“Sanji, why do you let him treat you this way?”

 

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this, Usopp. I thought he cared. I thought he really wanted to be with me.”

 

“But he just uses you.”

 

Sanji didn’t respond. He just shook his head and turned away from Usopp. The sniper could see his shoulders start to shake. Usopp sighed and continued rubbing the blonde’s back. He thought back, trying to figure how they had ended up this way.

 

***** previously

 

Sanji climbed up to the crows nest balancing cold drinks on a tray. Zoro had come to talk to him earlier in the galley. They had of course gotten interrupted by Luffy screaming for meat, and the swordsman left, telling Sanji to come to the crows nest later.So here he was. Following the instructions of the one man he both couldn’t stand but also couldn’t live without.

 

“Took you long enough.”

 

“Yeah, well I couldn’t get that damn piece of rubber off me. What did you want to tell me?”

 

“You’ve been watching me lately.”

 

“What of it?”

 

“See something you like?”

 

Sanji didn’t respond. His secret wasn’t quite as secret as he had thought.

 

“What do you say to an arrangement?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You want me, I want you. Simple as that.”

 

“You... you want to be with me?”

 

“I’d rather be inside you.” Zoro’s voice dropped to a lust filled rumble. He stepped closer to the blonde as Sanji took a step back.

 

“Zoro, are you sure about this? I didn’t think you’d ever like me back.”

 

“Cook, just answer. What do you say to an arrangement?”

 

Sanji broke into a smile and dragged the swordsman into a hug. “Of course!”

 

*****

 

They planned to meet in the galley late that night after everyone else had gone to bed. Sanji had freshly showered and spaced candles out around the room. He arranged the blankets and pillows on the pullout bed and lay down in what he hoped was a seductive pose, leaning on his side against the pillows with his legs stretched out and crossed, but bent slightly at the knee. He had decided to wear just a light robe after his shower, with nothing underneath. As he waited for Zoro, he started to worry that this might not mean as much to the swordsman as it did to him. He quickly ended that train of thought though to quell the tide of anxiety rising in his chest.

 

Soon enough, Zoro joined him in the galley. He gave Sanji a sideways look as he took in the view. He was just expecting this to be a casual fling. The cook had set the room up like a romantic date. Surely he wasn’t reading anymore into this than there was. The swordsman stalked over to the pull out bed where the blonde chef lay. Sanji looked up at him and smiled a sweet smile that Zoro had never seen on his face before. He grinned back before crawling on top of his new partner.

 

*****

 

Sanji was left alone in the galley. He had blown out the candles and thrown them all into a pile in the sink. The night had not gone as he expected. Far from it. Zoro had been rougher than he expected, it would be a miracle if he didn’t have a limp in the morning. At least he had found some pleasure in it as well, finishing before the swordsman. He honestly was not sure he would be satiated if Zoro had finished first.

 

He now sat at the table in a partial state of undress. No use going to sleep when he had next watch. Right on schedule, Usopp came to the galley to switch with Sanji. He surely did not expect the broken and disappointed look he was greeted with.

 

“Sanji, what’s wrong? You look like your best friend left you and your dog died.”

 

“Usopp, have you ever done anything you regret?”

 

“What like choosing the wrong dish at dinner?”

 

“No, like really regret. Giving your virginity to someone who you thought cared about you, but now you’re not so sure kind of regret.”

 

Usopp glanced over at the pulled out bed and the back to the blonde. “Sanji, what happened?”

 

Sanji sighed and his voiced cracked as he regaled Usopp with the night’s story.

 

*****

 

“Did he know?”

 

“Know what?”

 

“That it was your first time?”

 

Sanji glanced up at the sniper. “I didn’t think that was something I should tell him...”

 

“Why not?”

 

“He would have just made fun of me. I mean, it hurt yeah. But it’s not like he hurt me on purpose. He did... prepare me and all.”

 

“Sanji, if you expected him to make fun of you for not having done it before, how did you think he cared about you to begin with?”

 

The blonde finally raised his eyes to meet Usopp’s.The look was so sad that Usopp didn’t think before pulling Sanji into a hug. The chef leaned his head against the sniper’s shoulder and cried.

 

*****

 

Usopp found Sanji in the crows nest the next night in a similar state. He was sitting in a corner, knees drawn up to his chest and forehead resting on them. The sniper sat beside him and waited for Sanji to look up.

 

“You don’t have to put yourself through this. End it now before you get even more hurt.”

 

Sanji hiccuped and stuttered, “But maybe he just needs some time. He’s not used to intimacy. Maybe it’ll get better.”

 

“Oh Sanji, you deserve more than this.”

 

“But I love him, Usopp. Maybe if I give him what he wants, he’ll realize he loves me too.”

 

“I don’t like seeing you get hurt but if you think that’s the right decision of course I can’t stop you...”

 

***** present time

 

This was the fifth time Usopp had found Sanji in such a sad state.He sat with the dejected cook and rubbed his back until he cried himself to sleep. It hurt seeing his friend in such pain. He just couldn’t understand why Sanji put up with it. Clearly Zoro had wanted only a quick fling, someone to burn off frustrations with. This had gone on long enough. The great captain Usopp would not let his friend suffer. He would deal with Zoro in the morning. And his 8000 followers would of course help.

 

*****

 

Usopp approached Zoro with his knees knocking in fear. He couldn’t believe he was actually about to do this. Maybe he should have gotten Luffy or Robin to do this instead. But no. Sanji didn’t even really want HIS help, let alone others on the crew to be involved.

 

“Zoro, I n-need to talk t-to you.”

 

“Usopp, you look like you’re about to piss yourself. What’s going on?”

 

He thought it best to just get right to the point. “You’re hurting Sanji.”

 

“What?”

 

“I have found him five times now in tears after what you did to him.”

 

“I didn’t hurt him. I was extremely careful in the prep every time, and he even said he wasn’t in pain.”

 

“I’m not talking physical pain... aside from that first night anyway...”

 

“Usopp, that was our agreement. Meet up for a quick fuck. It’s not like I promised him romance or dates or anything.”

 

“But Zoro, I don’t think he agreed to the same thing you did.”

 

“Why are you even getting involved in this?” Zoro growled at Usopp, causing him to retreat a few steps.

 

“Because if he was afraid to tell you he was a virgin, he is terrified to tell you he loves you!” Usopp shouted at the swordsman, causing him to gape speechlessly back.

 

*****

 

After lunch, Sanji was cleaning the dishes and thinking of what to make for supper. He heard the galley door open but didn’t look up. It was probably just Usopp coming to check on him again. He was caught by surprise when a pair of strong arms reached around him in an embrace.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” The low voice of the swordsman rumbled in his ear.

 

“T-tell you what?” His hands stilled in the dishwater.

 

“That you loved me.”

 

“Would you have done things differently?”

 

“Meet me here after dark, when everyone else is asleep.”

 

Sanji nodded and Zoro left the galley.

 

*****

 

Again they met late in the night. But this time was different. Zoro had beat Sanji there. He set up the candles like the cook had the first time, but he also included setting out a bottle of wine and two glasses and flowers. He’d gone as far as to wash the sheets that fit the pull out bed and had cleaned himself up as well.

 

Sanji walked through the doorway and stopped short. Zoro was sitting waiting for him. With wine and flowers. “What’s all this?”

 

“Wanted to try again.”

 

“Where did you get the flowers?”

 

“Robin cut them for me from her garden patch.”

 

“Robin knows about this??”

 

“She just knows I needed a few flowers. I didn’t tell her anything else. Come here, Sanji.” Zoro motioned the chef to approach and sit with him as he poured two glasses of wine.

 

“Trying to get me drunk?” Sanji raised one curly eyebrow at the swordsman.

 

“Trying to explain.”

 

Sanji took one of the glasses and nodded at Zoro, encouraging him to start his explanation.

 

“I want to apologize. I didn’t realize at first how much this meant to you. Usopp told me you loved me. Is that true?” He waited for Sanji to nod before continuing. “It got me thinking. I would like a relationship with you. If you’ll still have me. At first, this was just about getting off. But if you want more, I’ll gladly give it.”

 

Sanji wasn’t sure if he had ever heard the green haired swordsman string that many full sentences together before in one conversation. He sat silently for a few minutes.

 

“Do you really want more? This isn’t out of pity, is it?”

 

“It’s not out of pity, Cook. I really want more. Please let me make it up to you.”

 

The blonde chef looked him in the eyes, searching for something. Seeming to find the answer he needed, he smiled and nodded before standing and pulling Zoro by the hand over to the freshly made bed.

 

They fell together onto the mattress, holding each other and sharing a passionate kiss. Deciding that there were too many clothes involved, Sanji pulled off his shirt and removed Zoro’s haramaki and shirt as well. Hands ran over smooth and scarred skin alike. The chef crawled into the swordman’s lap without breaking the lip lock, and he ground down on the hard arousal beneath him. Zoro groaned at the feeling and moved to unzip Sanji’s slacks, reaching his hand in and grasping the warm organ, feeling it grow in his hand.

 

Sanji broke away from the kiss, gasping as he felt Zoro palm his cock. He rested his forehead against the swordsman’s strong shoulder and panted from the overwhelming sensations. Zoro had never touched him like this in their previous sessions. This touch was filled with tenderness, care, love. He moved gently, pressing Sanji back until he was lying on his back. Zoro worked the chef’s slacks off entirely so that he was left bare. He reached beside the bed and procured a small bottle. Popping the top off, he ran the clear liquid onto his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it up.

 

He reached toward Sanji’s entrance, gently rubbing the lube around it, then slid a single finger inside. He worked the lube inside, moving to add a second finger. Stretching and loosening Sanji, Zoro glanced up at the chef’s face. His eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted. He panted slightly as he gave himself over to the feeling of Zoro working his body open. He jerked slightly when a third finger was added and all three were worked deeper into his body.

 

When Sanji started moaning and trembling, Zoro decided he was ready. Slowly withdrawing his fingers, he discarded his own pants and slicked his cock with the lube. Sanji moved to turn over to assume the position they had been in the past times. Zoro stopped him and pressed him to lie on his back.

 

“But-“

 

“I want to see your face. I want to see your pleasure.”

 

Sanji flushed a beautiful shade of red at that. Zoro had never spoken during the previous times. And for him to say something like that... the chef’s train of thought derailed as Zoro pressed into him. He went slowly watching Sanji’s face for any pain or discomfort. Not finding any, he kept going until he was deeply sheathed inside the cook. Sanji moaned again as Zoro started gently thrusting in and out.

 

The swordsman pressed their foreheads together and held both of Sanji’s slim hands inside his own, intertwining their fingers. His movements were tender, but gradually sped up as they found a rhythm. The room was filled with their pleasured sounds, rubbing skin, and a squeaking bed.

 

“Z-Zoro! Fuck, go faster!”

 

The swordsman acquiesced to his request, speeding up and going deeper. Sanji barely held back a scream as his sensitive spot was rubbed time and time again. Zoro reached between them and took hold of Sanji’s cock once more. Stroking and massaging it deliciously. His lips met the chef’s and that’s all it took to push Sanji over the edge. He broke the kiss and moaned Zoro’s name.

 

“Zoro, I’m... Aaaahhhh!” He arched his back up from the bed as he came, shooting across his toned abdomen and pale chest, the farthest hitting him on the cheek. The sight was all Zoro needed to finish as well, pulling out and adding to the mess on Sanji’s front.

 

They stilled and gradually came down from their high. Zoro stood from the bed, and Sanji’s face fell. He was leaving again, just like before. But instead of leaving, Zoro returned with a towel and proceeded to clean Sanji up. He wiped the chef’s face first, moving down to his chest, stomach and ass. Tossing the towel aside, he lay down once more beside Sanji and drew him into his hold.

 

Sanji squirmed around so he could rest his face on Zoro’s chest and relaxed into his warm embrace. He hummed contentedly.

 

“Well, Cook. Was that an acceptable redo?”

 

Sanji chuckled. “Zoro, this was wonderful. Beyond what I had ever hoped for. From anyone!” He paused, “but there’s something I have to tell you.”

 

“I already know, Cook. Usopp spilled the beans. I’m sorry for giving you the first time I did.”

 

“Well you can make it up to me by giving it to me like this every time from now on.”

 

“I guess I can do that.” Zoro caught Sanji’s lips in a delicate kiss before lying back and sighing. “G’night Sanji.”

 

“Night.”

 

The swordsman pulled a light blanket over their naked forms, and Sanji fell asleep nearly instantaneously. Zoro stayed awake just to hold him. After roughly half an hour had passed, a quiet knock sounded on the door. Not bothering to answer, he wasn’t surprised when Usopp poked his head in. Seeing them cuddled together, comfortable and happy, he smiled and shut the door again, leaving them their privacy. He smiled, knowing Zoro had repaired their relationship and that both his friends were happy.


End file.
